


Spur of the Moment

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Date Night, Frisky Mycroft, Happy Greg, M/M, Moonlight, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"What were you thinking?"The circumstances...late at nightAnd you must use the word...grab





	Spur of the Moment

Date night.

Walking home from a lovely dinner at another posh restaurant, feeling a bit cheeky, I notice a dark alley coming up. I take Greg by surprise by grabbing his arm and pulling him into the shadows. Pressing him up against the wall I grab his shoulders, forcefully press my lips against his before he can utter a word. He stiffens in surprise, then melts into the kiss, giving as good as he gets.

A few minutes later, breathless, he asks "What were you thinking? This isn't exactly your style Posh! Not that I'm complaining, just wondering." He looks pleasantly surprised and incredibly happy.

"Hmm, spur of the moment Darling. You looked so dashing in the moonlight I couldn't help myself" I purr into his ear, continuing my kisses down his neck, feeling a little reckless in light of the full moon.

"Mmmm, well don't let me stop you Love. Ooohh please don't stop" He murmurs, steadily breathing heavier as I proceed to my favourite spot, where his neck meets his shoulder. Why it's my favourite is because of the reaction it gets me, "OH GOD! Myc, babe PLEASE!"

"Shhhh Greg dear, people will hear you." I quirk my lips into a delighted smirk, knowing he can't stay quiet when I do that. Which is why I do it again with glee.

"Ooooohhhh Mmmmmmm"


End file.
